The End of the Omniverse
by Similie Contortion
Summary: What happens when powerful villains from across the omniverse band together? Join Thanos and his band of misfits as they explore Heroes, James Bond, Pokemon, and more! Story is incomplete as of now
1. Chapter 1

The End of the Omniverse

Mild-mannered people walked about on Earth. In another universe, mild-mannered sentient machines walked about Earth. The omniverse was those two planets, plus infinite other varieties of that very planet, times the number of planets. It would be impossible for one entity to single-handedly obliterate the omniverse. That's why it took an army. This is the story of the temporary obliteration of the omniverse.

Thanos, galactic annihilator, was exploring the edge of the universe with Blastaar, galactic conqueror when he noticed another multiverse. This multiverse consisted of other powered beings like him. Eric Doyle, a psychopath with immense power, was toying with the corpse of a severely beaten and entirely nude woman. Thanos already felt like he was forming a connection, even before crossing the multiversal border. When he did, leaving Blastaar behind, appearing in front of Eric, Eric panicked, fleeing the scene. He had never seen a monstrosity like Thanos, towering over him with wrinkled purple skin and bloodlust in his eyes. Thanos announced, "I'm your friend." Eric suddenly calmed down, as if by magic, and Eric sat and listened to the mad ranting of Thanos.

Eric and Thanos began scheming. If multiversal barriers could be crossed, they could obliterate all in their path. They started by allying and slaughtering the heroes of Eric's world, and finding more villains. Arthur Petrelli joined their cause, demonstrating his power absorption talents on local heroes Melina and Tommy Bennett.

The three villains crossed into a world with a strange British spy going by "James Bond" whose very job description was taking down villains. They planned to have a little bit of fun.

That's the end of chapter one! Hope you enjoyed! This was loosely inspired by Marvel's Exiles titles where heroes from across the Marvel Multiverse stop multiversal threats. It's a good read and I recommend it. Not sponsored, too. Just a Marvel fan boy.


	2. Chapter 2

The End of the Omniverse

Thanos, Eric Doyle, and Arthur Petrelli stood ready to take on James Bond. Ever since Thanos discovered multiversal borders, chaos like that was the norm. Either way, Eric Doyle was sent to kill Bond. The element of surprise was on Doyle's side, and he contorted Bond's body into a lethal shape. He only saw fit to keep Bond's trick watch as a trophy. Arthur and Thanos successfully recruited Max Zorin, hyper-intelligent psychopath. With that, they left that multiverse in favor of another.

Thanos, Eric, Arthur and Max were surrounded with adorable monsters. They each uttered a strange word like "Weedle" or "Misdreavus" but none uttered a word of intelligible language. That's when it dawned on Eric that they were in Pokemon, a world from a video game of Eric's childhood. They found odd people called Gym Leaders who were respected throughout that world, and killed them all. Arthur went to town absorbing aerokinetic abilities from Pidgeys. They saw no credible villains, only a team of losers trying to cause trouble. They left the Pokemon multiverse, seeking another.

The team found themselves in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Town Heroes Dipper and Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy, and Soos Ramirez, were shot simultaneously by Max. The team found many useful weapons in Gravity Falls. Max took a Magnet Gun. Thanos took the Infinity Sided Die. Arthur and Eric were content with what they had.

They proceeded to move on to Mega Man's multiverse. Immediately Mega Man confronted them. They lost Max in the battle, but killed Mega Man, a feat several were impressed by. The ones the team took note of were Time Man, Wave Man, Elec Man and Gravity Man. The fearsome seven moved on to the next multiverse.

The team, now calling themselves the Deathbringers, was confronted by the Incredibles and Frozone. Time Man froze time, allowing Arthur to absorb all the powers he could, and allowing Gravity Man to lift the Incredibles up and drop them to their deaths. A sentient omnidroid with built in AI joined the team, making it eight entities bent on conquering the omniverse.

That's when they traveled to the DC universe, and thing got very, very bloody. The Deathbringers were welcomed by the Injustice League. The two groups decided to merge, calling themselves the Death League. Arthur absorbed Martian Manhunter's powers, then Superman's, then Wonder Woman's. Thanos took care of Batman. The Joker took care of most of the rest of the heroes, saving Arrowette for Eric Doyle. The omnidroid developed a resistance to most superhuman abilities. They left, but not before acquiring some black lantern rings and some Velocity-9.

The Death League arrived in the Marvel multiverse, and went from place to place finding powerful allies. Mentallo, Lash, Black Talon, Xraven and Vector joined them and assaulted the Marvel multiverse. They were successful in defeating the One-Above-All and usurping his position. The Death League defeated the omniverse from there.


End file.
